Sharpshooter
's are deceptively powerful Mercenaries and are only really challenged by Wizards in terms of damage potential. This has multiple reasons, first their attack may seem low, however they attack at a the fastest rate of all Mercenaries at more than one attack per second. Willy Foxes have the next best attack rate at around 1 attack per second and the only others that have an attack cooldown less than 2 seconds are Wizards and Warriors. Willy Foxes and Warriors have very weak attack, so that should paint a pretty good picture of why the stats are very deceiving. Also their base numbers cap at 25 while that number is 15 for Wizards, Executioners, and Ox Warriors (and for some but not all Heroes who lead Colossadrakes). And finally both Chiron and Pyro Pete have Active Skills which provide powerful buffs to all friendly Sharpshooters and the same for goes for Wizards (Via Skull Mage for both his Active and Divine Skill), while the only other Mercenaries that enjoy that same benefit from Epic Heroes are are Executioners from the Active skills of Blockhead and Dark Rider, but unfortunately they are just too bad for it to matter. Appearance s wear teal hooded cloaks with white short sleeves and at level 21 their look drastically changes to a red and white gradient colored cloak and their arrows gain a blue glow. Heroes Heroes that leads s include: Normal Heroes *Dead Eye Good Heroes *Crackshot Rare Hereos *Arcane Warlock *Pyro Pete Epic Heroes *Blitz Bomber *Chiron *Renee Ven *Toxic Shaman *Ironclad Stats s have low HP and ATK. And by far the best attack rate amoungst Mercenaries at better than 1 attack per second. Show Full Stat Show Full Stat Talents At level 30 and every 5 levels thereafter Mercenaries are able to upgrade talents. Each mercenary has 2 distinctly different talents to upgrade and the usefulness varies greatly however they are always worth the Souls to upgrade. Bull's Eye Bull's Eye increases Hitpoints and Attack by a percentage of your s' base HP and Attack. Focused Focused increases Attack by an added amount and boosts Attack Rate by a percentage. Bonuses s can benefit from the follow heroes' Aid Skills: *Pyro Pete - Zephyr Strike (boosts ATK) *Arcane Warlock - Ancient Remedy (boosts HP) *Renee Ven - Spirit Surge (boosts ATK and HP) *Demon Slayer - Salvation Troops (increases troop count) *Blitz Bomber - Demented (boosts ATK) *Glory Priestess - Faith of Light (boosts HP) *Carol d'Belle - Silent Night (boosts DMG Red, HP, and ATK) s can be improved by the following Hero Talents: *Amazing Grace (boosts HP) *Art of War (increases troop count) *Morale Boost (boosts ATK) s' stats can be increased by the Ranged Combat upgrade at Ancient Relic. In battle, s' efficiency can be improved by the following Heroes' Active Skill: *Chiron - Doppleganger (boosts ATK for all allied Sharpshooters) *Pyro Pete - Zephyr Surge (boosts ATK and ATK Rate for all allied Sharpshooters) 's stats can be boosted by the following Equipment: *Thorned Bow - boosts ATK and HP 3 to 80% and specifically boosts Sharpshooter attack range 25 to 100% *Arcane Tome, Thunder Blade, Tyrant's Brand - boosts ATK 3 to 80% *Dragon Heart, Holy Hammer - boosts HP 3 to 80% Notes * Category:Mercenaries